The field of child-support devices generally includes bouncers, rockers, swings, motion devices, car seats, carriers, strollers, bassinets, cribs, play yards, high chairs, and the like. Commonly, such child-support devices include a seat for supporting the child in a sitting, reclining, lying, or standing position, and a bar spaced apart from the seat. Typically, the bar is used to mount (e.g., in suspension) toys so that the toys are positioned in front of or above the child (e.g., at hand-to-eye level) for visual, audible, and/or tactile interaction and amusement.
Under current ASTM standards, if a child-support device can be lifted by any part of it, then that part is considered to be a handle and therefore it must confirm to certain prescribed load-bearing standards for handles. Thus, if applying an upward force to the toy bar causes the child-support device to be lifted, then the toy bar must meet the ASTM load-bearing standards for handles. But designing toy bars to withstand such loads adds to the cost and complexity of the child-support devices.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved mounting mechanisms for toy bars of child-support devices that address load-bearing issues. It is to the provision of solutions meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.